fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jumbods64
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Species Functions/Head Names page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DMSwordsmaster (Talk) 21:44, February 9, 2012 AHEM DO NOT SPAM FOR BADGES. One admin in particular DESPISES that and will just as easily shut down the entire badge system if he even CATCHES you doing it. STOP SPAMMING FOR BADGES. THEY'RE USELESS. YOU DON'T SEE ME SPAMMING FOR BADGES DO YOU. well I did once THAT'S NOT THE POINT. Don't spam for badges. Also, sign your posts when you message people on talk pages. Four tildes (~) will do it. This is just a warning. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:39, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I SAID STOP SPAMMING FOR IT. THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING OR I'M BLOCKING YOU. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:45, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :I think he's just trying to get used to the community and such by commenting on a bunch of blogs. Irritating? A bit. Criminal? I don't think W D33 would think so. Also... LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:31, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :Acttually, I edited the spam I made to be not spam... Before it said "Sorry, getting badges." :Jumbods64 18:23, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello! This is your semi-kinda-official welcome to the Wiki, even though you're acquainted with some stuff here already. Feel free to message me or DMS about any questions, for Waddle D33 and ZX are inactive and HGD is currently in an offline state. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:31, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Nice to see some new people here. I look forward to your contributions Just stick to these guidelines. *Don't mess around with stuff unless you know what you are doing. Someone can help. *Feel free to add your ideas. *Don't spam, etc. *DONT make the user DMSwordsmaster mad. Trust me he WILL block you in a heartbeat. Otherwise, feel free to explore and contribute! ZoshiXProfileTalk 12:56, March 2, 2012 (UTC) He's not lying about that last part. DMSwordsmaster Talk 13:46, March 2, 2012 (UTC) New Adoption Center Hi! I see you were a little inactive. You might don't know me because I was gone for long. But I was there before you were there. A new adoption center exist now! It's the Cell Center. It consist of fusioning pets. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 11:49, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Coincidence? I noticed you have the pet named Jango and Joepardy. There were once mine, you know? If you din't know, Jeopardy is Jango son! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 18:03, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Ambigram I would like the word "wiki" as an ambigram, if possible. It is for the logo. I will not rush you, so take your time. 17:41, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ThingyQuest I demandeth a cameo-eth. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:05, September 11, 2012 (UTC) That's possible... It would also be nice if you made a command, as it's kinda dead right now because of the stuff Jenel did. Nobody could think of anything ta do!...--Jumbods64 (talk) 15:37, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :If I manage to make an account someday, I'll do that. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:27, September 12, 2012 (UTC)